The long range objective of this project is to establish the theoretical and practical bases for the development of a ceramic fused to metal system suitable for fixed prosthetic applications. The specific aim of the study is to gain insight into the basic ceramic-metal adhesion mechanism of both semiprecious and nonprecious metal systems through evaluation of classical adhesion mechanisms, postulation of possible alternative mechanisms and execution of experimental procedures to investigate current and future systems. The systems to be selected will be representative of each class of available materials. Interdiffusion of elements of the metal and ceramic as well as those of adhesion-promoting coatings and films will be studied using energy dispersive x-ray analysis of diffusion of elements and mechanical adherence tests. Possible correlation of elemental diffusion behavior with adherence will be evaluated. Coefficient of thermal expansion differences between metal and ceramic will be measured and correlated with adherence. New experimental systems that may be developed will be evaluated for practical applications.